


Definitely not

by theghostseer



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostseer/pseuds/theghostseer
Summary: Entry for Jonelias week day 3: denial.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Jonelias Week 2020





	Definitely not

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Jonelias week day 3: denial.

“Nope,” said Jon aloud.

It was late afternoon. The archives were empty at this point. Daisy gone, Martin too busy, Basira doing whatever she was doing. He had spent most of his time searching the Artefact Storage for something... He wasn’t sure how this worked anymore.

Elias knew, but he wasn’t exactly available either. Not that he would share any information. He had made that clear a long time ago. Elias had dragged them all into this mess, and he wouldn’t even bother to at least tell them what lay ahead.

Not even to him, if not to the others. How one becomes the Archivist without knowing the process. To know the process only to avoid it, of course. Jon had no intention to pose as Elias’s, or anyone’s, puppet. He would undercover Elias’s plans, then burn the institute as his predecessor intended, save the rest. Simple things.

_The Archivist. Bullshit._

“You are a scholar, for fuck’s sake,” Jon declared to the empty room.

Jon had to admit he had loved working in the Archives. He liked his coworkers, maybe friends? He enjoyed the paranoia, as long as he could justify it. Even when things got too out of control he still thought the Institute to be his home. His actual home?

_The Archivist._

Even how Elias dragging him from one dangerous task to another. He liked that too. Reading the statements; that had been his favourite part of the job.

_The statements. The Archivist._

Jon hated to admit Elias was right. It felt good. Great. And the live ones, those were even better. Others drove drunk. He deserved a story or two or three...

Gods, he loved that feeling. Sometimes, he caught himself wondering if there was something else to discover, like new powers? Abilities? Elias would know.

And some other times, when he couldn’t sleep, he thought that maybe it wasn’t that bad after all. The paranormal, the terror, Elias... His name came up again and again lately. And no, it wasn’t because Jon would curse him or think about murdering his boss. Not that murder couldn’t be a good idea, right?

Jon smiled without noticing.

He could be the Archivist. His archivist. That could be a something. Terrifying, but interesting.

“You are an idiot!” Jon hissed, “you were thinking less about Georgie back then.”

_Bad comparison_ , he added quickly, as if someone observed his thoughts and judged him. _You aren’t interested in any of this_.

“No," he signed, "you are _definitely_ not.”

**Author's Note:**

> i never learned how to write long pieces, enjoy!


End file.
